Generally speaking, digital computing devices include input-output display areas for receiving input signals from a user and for outputting data and information to the user. Typically the user provides input to and otherwise interacts with the digital device by locating and manipulating a cursor on a graphical user interface (GUI). Based on the operating system of the digital computing device, the GUI may include windows, icons, menus and the like, and the cursor may be represented visually on the GUI by an arrow, cross hair, line or like symbol. Many digital computing devices manipulate the cursor with a mouse or like peripheral input device such as a light pen or stylus. When operating the mouse, pen or stylus, the cursor position and thus the selection activity (hereinafter cursor activation point) is largely unobscured on the GUI. For many portable digital computing devices, touch-sensitive screens and capacitive touch-sensitive screens are common input-output display areas. Such portable digital devices include, for example, mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers and other electronic devices. On touch-sensitive screens, the user locates and manipulates the cursor by touch or finger contact at a precise location defined by, for example, an array or grid of coordinates mapping the area of the touch-sensitive screen into, for example, row by column coordinates, x-axis and y-axis coordinates or the like, in a two-dimensional space. On conventional touch-sensitive screens, the cursor activation point is located at a precise location of contact on the screen and thus, the cursor or activation point is obscured from the user's view on the touch-sensitive screen by the user's finger or other touch-input device, for example, a pen or stylus having a capacitive tip for use with touch-enabled displays. As should be appreciated, while smaller than the user's finger, many touch-input devices have a diameter at point of contact that is large enough to at least partially obscure the precise location of contact with the touch-sensitive display. When the cursor location and thus cursor activation point is obscured, drawing, selecting a precise point on which to join lines, or activating a location-critical function, process or procedure is made more difficult, if not substantially impossible, to complete with accuracy.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of this invention to provide a non-obscuring graphic user interface defined cursor displacement tool that allows a point, object being selected, or line being drawn to be fully visible while active fingertip motion and location manipulation about the screen is occurring. One object of the present invention is to provide a GUI defined cursor displacement tool whereby the cursor activation point is offset from the precise location of contact or touch point on the touch-sensitive screen providing, in effect, operation as a remotely extended fingertip control. In one embodiment, the non-obscuring graphic user interface defined cursor displacement tool is represented as a remotely extended fingertip control that, in direct relation based on offsets to coordinates, moves the cursor activation point by a predetermined or user-defined offset from the precise location of fingertip contact or the touch point on the touch-sensitive screen. In one embodiment, the GUI defined cursor displacement tool can be parked and selectively activated and available on the screen so that when contacted and dragged, it moves with that contact location. When that contact is ended, the cursor displacement tool either returns to its dock (home-position) or stays in place as predetermined or user-defined in, for example, system settings. In one embodiment, the offset distance and spatial relation from the contact location to the cursor activation point is controllable so as to be set according to preference. Another object of the present invention is to provide a menu of preset, predetermined cursor displacement distances or offsets. Another object of the present invention is to provide a GUI defined cursor displacement tool that responds to other input such as a tap by another finger or a keystroke to allow a point, line or object to be grabbed, moved, released, copied or deleted as desired or any other gesture that the tool has been programmed to recognize. Another object of the present invention is to provide a status indicator that indicates visually or otherwise the status of the tool. Such a status indicator can be a visible indicator, such as a changing shade or color, a graphic object such as a check or text letter, or any visible indicator showing that the cursor displacement tool is in use. The status of the tool can also be conveyed to the user via device vibration amongst other ways. The status indicator can be located and move with the GUI defined cursor displacement tool or can be located elsewhere on the screen.